


If You Want It, Say So

by boneofimpurity



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneofimpurity/pseuds/boneofimpurity
Summary: It’s been a long time since Kurosawa fell in love. And it had never been this hard.There was conduct —a set of rules Kurosawa had to abide by and had done so throughout his life. Adachi's presence made him think otherwise.Life was letting him off too easy. Kurosawa wondered if there was a punishment waiting for him in store if he let himself indulge in Adachi's warmth any longer.Set during episode 9.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	If You Want It, Say So

"So now I feel like...." Adachi suddenly grasped the envelope so tightly Kurosawa worried it might crease. But his attention was immediately drawn back to his boyfriend's beaming face. "...like I can give it my all."

It was unfair how positively radiant Adachi looked. It was something Kurosawa had been wanting, secretly dying to see more often. 

He was right. Adachi only needed a little push to realize his potential. This satisfied Kurosawa, both as his boyfriend ( _boyfriend._ They were boyfriends _,_ he reminded himself in disbelief) and coworker.

 _Like a tortoise finally coming out of his shell,_ Kurosawa would have said if it were another person, sometime in the past. But those tiny glimpses of cynicism felt like they had been eons ago, at a time before Adachi.

Like many before him, he almost failed to see Adachi as more than just an everyman. An average everyman. A coworker who mostly kept his head down but would sometimes lapse into nervous outbursts.

Yet he was always, _always_ so earnest.

Kurosawa thanked his lucky stars it was Adachi who stayed with him at the park that fateful night. The way he fumbled trying to console Kurosawa was so awkward. If it were anybody else, Kurosawa might dismiss the entire thing thinking it was another stupid situation where neither were in the right minds.

But his words weren't. Neither was his intent. But precisely because it's Adachi that everything felt right.

( And that awkwardness was so endearing. Kurosawa went to bed that night with that thought)

Straight-laced Kurosawa (not so straight anymore, if his relationship was anything to go by) never considered bending over backward for anybody else. Placating his superiors was one thing, but stopping for anyone else with the intent to please was another.

Besides, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how determined he was to stay in his lane, there were always people who detested him. Whether out of condescension, out of jealousy, the list went on.

At some point, Kurosawa wondered if it was alright to hate back the people who hated him.

But Kurosawa decided to simply not look back. Look upwards, to the stars as he'd always done. To become _one_ , as people expected him to. _Never look down._

Well, he never did. But he was glad he took the time to look _around._ Where Adachi was.

That wasn't to say Kurosawa was never there for anyone. There was Rokkaku, but Rokkaku wasn't Adachi. He wasn't the one he had his eyes on, not the person he'd willingly give all his attention to. 

And it was a good thing, an egotistical part of Kurosawa spoke. Nobody seemed to pay attention to Adachi. They didn't see him the way Kurosawa did. They didn't care to cast the spotlight on him as he deserved.

God, he was selfish, Kurosawa admitted. But he guessed it was all fair game when you're this high over heels in love.

Therefore, it was fair for him to walk up to Adachi and hug him in the middle of the street. Because he unconsciously wanted to keep Adachi's brilliance to himself. Wanted Adachi.

"Wait...Kurosawa." Adachi complained, urgently patting his back. "People are watching."

Kurosawa didn't care if his perfect mask slipped if it's for Adachi. He'd engulf the shorter man until they melded together if possible.

 _This isn't fair._ Kurosawa mused. _What am I supposed to do when you are making me like you even more than this?_

There was conduct —a set of rules Kurosawa had to abide by and had done so throughout his life. Adachi's presence made him think otherwise. 

Life was letting him off too easy. Kurosawa wondered if there was a punishment waiting for him in store if he let himself indulge in Adachi's warmth any longer.

But Kurosawa refused to think any further as he felt Adachi's arms around him. He childishly smiled as Adachi allowed himself to be rocked and drown further into his embrace.

Kurosawa's grin didn't disappear as Adachi let him go. Oh, how he wanted to take his hand and grip it tight. But looking at Adachi's flustered expression made him think twice.

 _If only you were more selfish with me as I am with you._ But it's alright. Adachi can learn. He could try to be more straightforward with his needs, his wishes. Adachi expressing his will to enter the competition was already a milestone.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , he'd be open to other things as well. Like, keeping all of Kurosawa to himself just like Kurosawa coveted Adachi. 

Kurosawa grinned. Someday Adachi could love him just as _shamelessly._ Unabashedly. But that would have to wait. He needed to play his cards right, and it's Adachi who had the last word. Always will, Kurosawa thought.

But for now, this moment was what he had. He'd cherish all the time he spent with Adachi, ebb and flow and all.

Kurosawa wasn't one to walk this slow. But he could change his pace if it meant being with Adachi. 

All the way through.

**Author's Note:**

> *mouthing to Adachi* boy stop playing, grab his ass.
> 
> This was supposed to be a songfic to Doja Cat's "Say So" but I guess it didn't work out the way I planned to huh
> 
> (also, we need to learn more about Kurosawa's personal life just sayin')


End file.
